


Red Revolution

by Jxjxjx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: What if Tarrlok and Amon teamed up to rule because lets be real Amon wants power and still has bending and linzin just cause
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Tenzin sighed as he and both his daughters, Azari and Jinora flew down to the south polar to see his mother and the Avatar. He hadn't seen his youngest Jinora in several months after she had last visited Republic City from travel around to all the air temples. They had picked her up at the southern air temple on their way down to the south polar. The sisters were currently catching up after not seeing each other in a while.

Their mother Lin hadn't made the trip, one of them needed to be in Republic city in order to deal with anything that came up and the council didn't like it when they both left the city. Things had been progressively getting worse in the city over the past year or two. Crime was up as unemployment hit new high as major companies left for cheaper earth kingdoms cities. The police was under staffed as they couldn't attract metalbenders who could work less dangerous and demanding jobs in manufacturing. Lin had expanded the police from only metalbenders to all people bender and non benders three years ago now but they were still a young untrained force. On top of that the most pressing issue of the day, the equalist movement was growing steadily. It had started out as a simple worker union protest that caught fire and grew and grew this past year. The council had mostly been ignoring it much to Lin's displeasure as it fell on her to try to fix it. Tenzin also agreed with her, it was the council job to fix it but they could care less as long as the city didn't lose anymore companies to the fire nation or earth kingdom.

When they arrived in the south polar Jinora jumped off Oogi first running over to greet her grandmother. Azari followed, less thrilled with being in the frigid cold of the south polar than her sister. Azari might look more like him than Jinora but that's where the similarities ended. She was a metalbender like her mother and had inherited the Beifong attitude to the point where almost everyone told her she was a younger version of her mother despite the difference in appearance. Naturally, being in a cold ice filled wasteland with no stone in sight didn't make the earthbender happy. Jinora on the other hand shared Lin's sharp features and green eyes but the airbender was laidback and almost nothing bothered the lucky go happy nature the kid had.

"Hello, Mother." He greeted Katara after his daughter's had hugged her.

"No Lin?" she asked after exchanging pleasantries.

He sighed. "No you know how the council is. She couldn't get away, but she sends her love." Tenzin told her. Azari was standing around, arms crossed waiting but Jinora had gone up to Korra to say hello. The two were pretty close in age. Jinora only 2 years older than the Avatar, but Azari was 5 years older than Jinora and 7 year older than Korra.

"Master Tenzin, It's good to see you and I can't wait to get started." Korra said coming forward to greet him with a smile of excitement playing on her features.

Tenzin winced at that. "You're going to have to tell her." Azari huffed at him.

"Tell me what?" the avatar asked, suddenly confused looking between the adults.

"You aren't staying are you?" His mother said, it was stated as a question but the tone she used made it clear that she had already figured it out.

"No, the political situation back in Republic City is untenable at the moment." Tenzin started to explain, ushering them inside to dinner. "I'm afraid I can't leave and your training will have to wait." He greeted the White Lotus leader as well as Korra's parents, exchanging pleasantry with them as dinner was served.

"I don't understand." Korra broke in as soon as she could without being rude. "How could the situation in Republic city be so bad to make me wait?"

Tenzin sighed. "I'm one of Republic City's leaders and the mood there is very, tense." he decided.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me," Korra pointed out. "Believe me I'd be happy to find another airbending master," He saw Azari sniff and roll her eyes at Korra for the slight. "But you're the only one unless Jinora can teach me." she adds the last part hopefully.

"No, I'm afraid I'll be heading back to Republic City as well." Jinora told her. "I wish there was another way."

"Wait!" Korra exclaimed. "There is. I could come to Republic City with you!" She says excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" the Grand Lotus cried, slamming his hand down on the table a little dramatically if you asked Tenzin. "The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements." he complained.

"I get that but I don't think he meant keeping me locked up here." Korra protested.

"He definitely didn't" Tenzin heard Azari mutter to Jinora under her breath.

"I know this is hard to accept but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin tried to soothe the sixteen year old.

"Whatever." She huffed as she stormed off. Tenzin just shook his head. He had dealt with teenagers for years now and it bothered him less and less every time one stormed off. He could understand her desire to come to the city but now was not the time. Maybe he could talk the white lotus into letting her spend time in the south polar capital with his sister if she needs a break from the compound but Republic City was not a good option.

* * *

Tenzin was thrilled to be home. Lin had seemed to enjoy having the house to herself over the four days they had all been gone. If she had left the station, she could have just been happy to have Jinora back home for the next few weeks. He was going to just assume it was the former. Either way his recharge from seeing his daughter and mother was quickly leaving him as he sat in that afternoons council meeting. The Earth Kingdom representative was droning on and on about the queen. Thankfully Tarrlok had been as bored as him and had wrapped up the meeting as soon as he was given an opening. He was relieved when the meeting was finally over.

"Tenzin" He said all too cheerfully as he caught up with him on the way back to his office. "How was your trip to the south polar? Any word on the Avatar?"

Well at least he was straightforward, Tenzin thought. "It was good. Avatar Korra is well."

"Well that's good to hear, you know you should really bring her up to Republic City even for just a short trip. It would be good for the people to see her." Tarrlok said breezily.

Tenzin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's attempt to get sway over the Avatar. "I'm afraid she is still busy learning the elements. She's only sixteen you know."

"Well, that's practically an adult! After all your father was younger when he defeated the Fire Lord right? Just think about Tenzin." Tarrlok implored him trying to put all of his charisma into it without laying it on too thick.

Tenzin sighed and entered his office. There were more equalist protests while he was away. The movement was growing at an alarming pace really, soon they were going to a full force political machine. Of course the council could care less about anything that didn't involve business and appeasing wealth donors.

His secretary stuck her head in. "Uh sir, the station just called saying they arrested the avatar?" there was a slight question at the end of her statement. He didn't blame her because there was absolutely no way Korra should be anywhere near Republic City.

"Let's hope not." Tenzin grumbled as he passed her on his way over to the police station. When he arrived one of Lin's officers took him down to the interrogation room. He entered and sure enough there was Korra sitting right in front exactly where she wasn't supposed to be.

He took a deep breath and turned to his wife. "Hello dear, you look as radiant as ever."

Lin's scowl only deeped. "Cut the garbage, Tenzin" She said unimpressed. "Why is she here?"

"She isn't supposed to be," Tenzin said pointedly towards Korra more than Lin. "And she will be on the first ship home."

"But-" Korra started to protest but Tenzin kept going ignoring her.

"If you could please drop the charges and I'll cover all the cost of today's regrettable events." He said evenly.

Lin only glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much we're talking about? Because last time I checked, our finances are _not_ separate."

"I know it must be alot but we can take it out of the temple renovation not the rest of the estate." Tenzin said. It was a shame because the roof on the pagoda was in need of repair but he could probably talk Lin into using some estate money on that at a later date.

"Fine" Lin growled, releasing Korra with a wave of the hand. "Get her out of my city."

"Thank you. I'll see you at home, love" Tenzin said smiling at her before saying much stricter. "Come on Korra."

As soon as she and Tenzin were in the lobby of the police station Korra started begging. "Please, don't send me back to the south polar."

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes." Tenzin told her firmly not falling for the routine.

"But Katara agrees with me, she told me I should come." Korra tried.

"Don't bring my mother into this." Tenzin warned her, getting irritated. Of course his mother would send her here. For as strict and overprotective she was with Tenzin and his siblings, old age had conveniently made her forget all of that.

"Look I saw a lot of the city today and I know why you have to stay but Republic City needs me too." Korra told him sincerely.

Tenzin try to find words to argue but failed. "We'll talk about this later." He settled on. They took that ferry across the bay to air temple island as they did so he thought more about what she had said. Because she did have a point there, He, Lin and the council were unable to inject new energy into the city or to recruit new people to their side. The council in particular seems more and more to be unable or unwilling to connect with the needs of the people. Korra might be right, maybe not in the way she knew but what the city needed more than anything was new ideas and a new young face, full of energy. Korra could provide that. Lin would not be thrilled about it after all they were finally kid free after Azari and Jinora moved out but maybe Korra staying was for the best.

* * *

The man is standing looking out an office window overlooking the factory. They had grown so much ever since they had been fortunate to recruit Sato to their cause. Their plans couldn't have been going any better at this rate by this time next year they would be ready to take the city in it's sleep. It had taken them years to get here, but they were patient men and he could wait a little longer. He had learned that lesson from his father always in a rush, pushing him and his brother. When he never heeded the lesson taught to him in republic city half a century ago, be patient. Good things will come to those who wait, is what his mother had told him growing up. She had more wisdom than his father ever had, a street rat had more wisdom than his idiot father. Besides the universe itself would be on their side. humans could try to change and control it for as long as they can but in the end, they would all bow to the natural order of things.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door swing open. "Sir" his Lieutenant ran up to him.

He did not turn to face him. "Yes?" He asked, drawing out his words.

"There are reports from the city that the Avatar is here."

If the mask hadn't covered his face you would have seen his eyebrow raise at the news. "Really? How, interesting…" He pauses for a moment. It was news that he hadn't expected last he knew the girl was in the southern polar still learning bending. That archaic nuance would soon be no more. "We may need to move up our plans, and, make some changes."

"Any orders, sir?" The other man asked there is anticipation in his voice.

"No, none for now. You are dismissed Lieutenant." The lieutenant snapped to attention before exiting the room leaving Amon to think. So it was time to change in tactics, the avatar was an unexpected card but not an unwanted one. He could use her to his advantage and maybe bring a new piece of his own onto the board. He watched out the window of the office as a new initiate was brought into the brotherhood. Brotherhood it was time to take that a little more literally.

Amon wasn't sure what he had expected from his brother's opulent apartment after all the two men hardly knew each other anymore. It had been more than 30 years since they had spoken, ironically, they had a mutual… benefactor. Tarrlok was the definition of new money and entitlement. Around the room were expensive furniture that looked as uncomfortable as it did expensive, antic dodays and priceless art hung on the walls. It was everything he wasn't, it was also everything their father had wished for in his own life here. He sat in a dark corner of the room more so out of the fact that the chair was the most comfortable than anything else. It was late, but Tarrlok was due home any minute. Sure enough he walked through the door right on cue. He dropped his keys on the hook and hung up his fancy coat before he noticed him.

"Who are You!" He growled dropping into a defensive position.

"Relax, I just want to talk brother." Amon said. He had taken the liberty of not wearing his mask as he had made the calculation that the show of trust and a little emotional manipulation would work better on his younger brother.

"Noatak?" Tarrlok asked, straightening in surprise.

"It has been a while." Amon agreed, he had almost forgotten what his real name sounded like.

"What do you want? How are you even here?" Tarrlok fumbled with all the questions popping into his mind.

"Well it's a long story. So I will give you the pitch first, I think an alliance will benefit us both." He fought to keep his face neutral as he recognized the look of intrigue that bloomed on his brother's face. Got him.

* * *

Tarrlok put on just the perfect amount of surprise and excitement when Tenzin announced that the Avatar was here in Republic City to stay and she was to be introduced to the city that afternoon at a press conference. Tarrlok had hoped that was why there was a new press conference on the dock for today. Everything was good just as he and his brother had talked about it. That was until he actually heard her speak at the press conference, to say it was bad would be putting it nicely. She absolutely fumbled through it. Tarrlok couldn't believe Tenzin hadn't prepped her more or judging by the twin grimaces on Chief Beifong and Tenzin's face they had and she was off the script. Well it was a good thing perhaps a less politically astute avatar would be an easier to manipulate avatar.

"Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you. I am councilman Tarrlok of the northern watertribe." Tarrlok said smoothly after Korra's speech.

"Um hi" She said a little off guard. "It's nice to meet you."

"Korra, it's time to go." Chief Biefong said cooly coming up to them. She narrowed her eyes at Tarrlok slightly and Tarrlok did the same at her. That woman never liked him and seemed to have a sixth sense about anytime he was talking to or about anyone in her family.

"I wouldn't want to keep you, But I look forward to working with you. The city desperately needs some help, I think you can provide." Tarrlok told her smoothly adding a little dig at the high and might esteemed chief of police. Anyway it didn't matter the board was set now it was time to move the last few pieces into place.

* * *

Tenzin was surprised to see Lin home early sitting behind the desk in his office, well it was their office but Lin rarely left her office at work. So Tenzin had made it a rule that she couldn't work at home unless she was sick and she mostly humored him on it. He had worked from home a lot ever since they had kids between watching them and teaching them both while Lin worked in the city.

"Hey," he called smiling softly at her when he walked over to her. "You're home early."

"Quiet day." she said, raising her head from her work to kiss him briefly.

"Good. You haven't been home early in months." Tenzin lamented dramatically to her.

Lin rolled her eyes at him even as her lip twitched upwards. "Yes, well, the equalist were mostly quiet with the avatar now here and the triads are waiting to see what impact she's going to have too." she explained.

"Either way I'll take it." Tenzin said, putting his papers away.

"Yes well I expect everything to be back to normal tomorrow considering how today went." Lin grumbled.

Tenzin sighed as well. "Today's press conference could have gone better." he admitted.

Lin snorted. "That is an understatement dear." Tenzin hummed agreeing but not wanting to vocalize it. "Everything you told her went right out the window."

"Yes, she really didn't do anything we said." Tenzin agreed. They had told her to keep it brief and just stick with: she was happy to be here but she was focusing on mastering airbending. That hadn't happened as soon as the reporter had asked questions everything just went out the window. Tenzin had also noticed that she seemed to like the spotlight at the end when she had figured out what to say. There was hope there he thought because she had been good there at the very end.

"You know Tarrlok was talking to her after." Lin said, pulling Tenzin from his musings.

"He was?" Tenzin hadn't been aware of it as he had been fending off the press as Lin was ushering Korra back inside city hall.

"Yeah, only introduced himself I think before I pulled Korra away." Lin said leaning back in his chair and crossing her arms. "He's got something up his sleeve."

Tenzin didn't turn to face her. While he was far from Tarrlok's biggest fan, he didn't have the disdain and distrust that his wife did for the man. Was he a possibly crooked politician that was only looking out for himself? Probably, but Lin thought he was more sinister than just the normal money and power grabbing that politics was famous for. "Maybe" he told her. "I'll make sure to warn Korra about him but I don't want her around politics or even the city until she's settled in here for a little bit."

"Good because the fiasco with the triads will be nothing if she picks a fight with the equalist." Lin warned, waving her pen at him. "You need to get the council to do something about them because we can't keep a lid on this as is."

Tenzin resisted the urge to argue because it was redundant as he did agree with her but she wouldn't appreciate the rest of the council's view of the police already failing to keep a lid on the equalist. "Yes, but I doubt I'll get much support." He sighed coming back over to her.

"Well I guess we'll see how they like civil unrest then." Lin grumbled as Tenzin hugged her from behind pulling her up out of the chair.

"Mmn, can we do something else, other than talk about politics please?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"You mean cook dinner?" Lin asked, turning in his arms to face him unimpressed. "Because you promised to cook tonight, after dumping it on me last night."

Tenzin winced internally he had got caught but with scheduling the whole press conference and had dumped an avatar who was now staying and dinner on her as he was held up at city hall. But...

"Liinn"

Lin rolled her eyes at him. "Tonight. I promise, but you're forgetting that we got two kids here again." Lin told him, kissing him chastingly.

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Any update after the protest last night?" The earth kingdom representative asked Lin. At the beginning of that moring's council meeting, Lin was giving them an update of the police activty the past month. 

"23 total arrests, half of which have been processed and released." Lin told him.

"It was hardly protests." Tarrlok scoffed. "More like Riots."

Tenzin personally would agree with that. He had listened to the rant Lin had after getting home at 1 in the morning about the bottles that had been thrown at them. They had broken the windows of the royal firebenders academy and hurled bottles and rocks at the police and a few drunk hecklers.

"We need to be stronger with these hooligans." Tarrlok turned to the rest of the council. "Labeling the equalist a terrorist organization would open up some options." Tarrlok said slyly.

"Tarrlok, If you have non bender suppression beliefs you would essentially be a terrorist." Tenzin argued. "That goes against everything this city stands for and was founded on!"

"Well then the police should take a more direct and hands on approach with them." Tarrlok said, switching his gaze to Lin. "You can't be too nice with these people."

"A show of strength from police force is not the answer to our Equalist issues." Lin told Tarrlok firmly, but giving off a bored and relaxed appearance. She was purposely redirecting the conversation back on track.

"And Why not? Chief." there is a concedening tone to his voice but the smirk on his face said that he was hoping Lin would argue this point with him.

"Because we can not change the way we enforce the law." Lin said coldly. "They can protest, yes often protests turn tense at the end but this isn't new. I would have my officer respond any differently than they would in the past."

"Unless we change the law." Tarrlok says purposely. "We need to put some harder punishments for these guys. "We can't let these mad men run our city."

"When they break the law." Lin interrupted. "We will arrest them, but they are just protesters." The clock rings out signifying the new hour. Good, Tenzin thought this meeting was now running over.

"It would be smart if we did something to appease the equalist sympathizers, instead of pushing them away." Tenzin said jumping in trying to take the meeting away from Tarrlok. "If we don't have public support this will fail."

"I'm inclined to agree." The fire nation representative said. "The fire nation doesn't want to see any sort of war or unrest here."

Tarrlok all but held back a growl, but wouldn't let Tenzin get away unscathed. "You want to give in to this mad man. Come on Tenzin, his case is totally false!" Tarrlok argued. "There isn't one law that doesn't give non benders the same rights and protects as benders. We are all equal. That's what the law says, some people are born with bending, some aren't, we can't control that! All non benders have the same rights and opportunities as you and I. What they do with that, is on them." Tarrlok said angrily.

"If that is all I need to get back to work." Lin said as impassive as ever.

"Of course Chief we would never keep you from your very important work of keeping this city safe." There is unbridled sacastim in Tarrlok's words but Lin doesn't care. She turns away from them, catching Tenzin's eye on the way out.

* * *

Tarrlok threw his keys on the sideboard as soon as he walked in the door. Today was long and unsuccessful. He and Noatak had talked about creating a rift in Republic city between bender and nonbender and today, Tenzin the ever peace loving monk had won today's council meeting. Tarrlok couldn't stand that man or his wife; both of them had this entitled air to them. They looked down on people like him who wasn't raised with the golden spoon in his mouth. Not for long soon their kind would be out of power. The phone rong.

"Hello, Councilman Tarrlok." Tarrlok said when he picked it up.

"Tomorrow, you need to declare war on the equalist. You need to make the police and council to crack down on the equalist and non benders, hard." His brother said through the phone.

"I've been trying but relative peaceful protests aren't that unpopular." Tarrlok said through gritted teeth at Noatak.

"Tomorrow you will have a reason. They won't be able to ignore us." Noatak's voice was chilling and calm, then there was a click and the line went dead. It irked Tarrlok that he was so unfazed by anything. Fine, Tarrlok thought, he would show his brother. When they were kids Noatak might have had the upper hand but the equalist were right about one thing, bending wasn't everything. In this world you needed to be smart and savvy and he would be the superior brother in that category.

* * *

Tenzin had gone to bed knowing Korra and Jinora were out and Lin was still at work. He had no idea where Korra had gone off to but Jinora had said something but seeing her friends today. Lin had told him not to expect her until late when he had brought lunch over for her. The equalist were apparently up to something and the police were trying to figure out what. But when he woke up that morning and rolled over reaching for his wife the other side of the bed was empty and cold. At breakfast neither Jinora nor Korra had joined him. He tried not to worry after all Jinora had lived on her own for the better part of two years now and Korra was nearly an adult. His day was surprisingly productive as he didn't have Korra to train or to attempt to train. The girl still struggled with airbending although she was starting to nail down the basic forms. It wasn't until that night that he began to worry none of them had come home for dinner. He debated about calling Lin, he knew she hated being bothered at work and they were adults, but by 9 he decided to call.

"Chief Biefong." Lin snapped into the phone.

Tenzin winced at the edge in her voice. "It's me, love."

"Hey Ten" She sighed tiredly. "What's up?"

He knew the last few weeks had been more and more trying and it made him feel worse about bothering her with his concerns but, "Korra and Jinora aren't here and haven't been since yesterday afternoon." He said.

"Well, Korra hasn't gotten arrested." Lin said sardonically. Tenzin hummed unconvinced that that was a good thing.

"I'll ask Azari if she's talked to them." Lin offered.

"Thank you. When are you coming home?" Tenzin asked, hopeful that it was soon.

"Lonely?" He could practically see her grinning at the light teasing.

"Yes I would like to see my wife at least every two days." He told her rolling his eyes. He was also lonely. It was weird having the house so quiet and he didn't like it.

"Look, I got an hour here, before I can head home." Lin said she sounded tired.

"Okay, I love you." He told her.

"You too." Lin said before she hung up.

* * *

Amon surveyed the crowd before the rally started. Tonight was the night, when it would all start. The start of a new world order. This would be the first, but it would be nowhere near the end. When they were done they were going to make the world unrecognizable to people, to bring it back into balance, back into its rightful place. He could hear the crowd above him in the warehouse. In all his life he never thought he would have this many people following him, following the righteous call.

"My quest for equality began many years ago," He began. It didn't matter what was true or not. Most of the broad strokes were true, the details were made up to pander to the crowd. But that didn't take away the message and the truth behind it. It was time to end this age and bring about a new one. "I know you have all been wondering 'what is the revelation', you will get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have been the guardians of our world. They have blessed me with a great gift. The ability to take away a person's bending permanently." He waited allowing the crowd to take in the news, some didn't believe him no matter that would change. His men brought out the triad leaders.

"In the interest of fairness I will fight them all before taking their bending." he told everyone. He wanted to prove something tonight, that he was not just some idealist spotting his message. No he was a man of action and one that would not be easily defeated. The firebender came at him with lighting, but it didn't matter. He had learned long ago from one of the best chi blockers and non benders there was how to fight and he easily best him.

"What, what did you do to me?" the man asked weakly.

"Your firebending is gone, forever. The era of bending is gone. A new era of equality has begun!" He shouted and the crowd cheered and he smiled. The rest of the triads were just as easily bested weak pathetic men like his father had been. They did not deserve the clothes on their back never mind bending. Nothing ever goes to plan however as steam fills the room. Ah well, the mission was accomplished this would be no matter. He stepped back into the shadows. He followed the fighting outside to see the avatar escaping on a polar bear dog.

"Let her go, she is a perfect messenger for the city." He told his men. There was no need the goal of tonight was to come out of the shadows not fight the avatar that would come later.

* * *

Tenzin continued to worry but figured he should wait until Lin got home to send out a search party. But as 10 turned to 11 with no sign of any of them he went to find the white lotus leader. The two of them were talking when Korra and Jiora walked towards them. "We were just thinking about sending out a search party. Are you two all right?" Tenzin said relieved they were okay, but he got no reply from either girl.

"Korra," Tenzin coaxed in a soothing tone. "What happened? Did you find your friend?"

"Yes, but…" Korra started when Lin appeared just then Azari was with her surprisingly. Lin's face was dark and Azari trail behind her mother but her face too was serious.

"Lin" Tenzin greeted them. "Azari, how are you?"

Azari only glanced at her mother instead of responding. "Do you have any idea where they were?" Lin growled, her anger wasn't directed towards him as it was to the kids.

"No, we were just getting to that." Tenzin made sure to keep his tone carefully neutral. "Korra, Jinora?" He prompted.

Neither had reacted much to Lin's anger if anything Jinora seemed relieved to see her mother and sister. Tenzin's concern over that was pushed to the side over what Korra said next. "We…were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon." Korra admitted rubbing her arm.

"What?" Tenzin squawked, completely shocked.

"Oh, yes they were." Lin said glaring at both of them. "They also got into a fight with them."

"What were you doing there?" Tenzin asked, still digesting the information.

"Bolin got captured by them and we had to save him and…" Korra paused heistanting. "Amon, um, he can take people's bending away, For good."

"Th – that, that's impossible," Tenzin stammered. "Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But I saw him do it," Korra said.

"It's true, Tenzin." Lin sighed. "My officers told me the same thing."

"I believe you." Tenzin said still a little shocked about all of this although Lin's anger and Korra and Jinora's skittishness made sense now.

"Did Amon see you?" Lin asked, running her hand through her hair. She sounded more tired now than angry. "Did he know it was you two that stopped him?"

"I don't think so," Korra answered.

Lin nodded, seeming satisfied before turning her gaze to him. She was asking him a question silently. They needed to talk privately, he told her back. "I don't know how Amon has achieved this power," Tenzin said, stroking his bread. "This revolution is more dangerous than we could have imagined. No bender is safe," Tenzin finished.

"Do not start any type of trouble with them. I want you two to stay as far away from this as you can for as long as you can." Lin told them.

Korra nodded and Jinora said. "Yes mom."

"Go to bed, it's late." He told them.

Azari was the first to move. "Goodnight Mom, Dad." She said. Tenzin stopped her and kissed her forehead and told her he loved her softly. Jinora meanwhile had thrown her arms around her mother's neck. Lin was saying something to her after she let her go but Tenzin couldn't make it out. Jinora hugged him as well. "Love you dad."

"Love you too, sweetheart." He told her. They went into the kitchen, where Tenzin pulled out a bag of cookies and poured Lin a drink and water for himself. They waited for several minutes to make sure the kids were in bed before heading back down to the docks. They sat on the dock pressed against each other. Tenzin was more than happy to let Lin snack on cookies and just be with her for a minute.

"My officers were there too, they told me exactly what Korra and Jinora did about Amon." Lin said grimly.

"Did they spot them?" Tenzin asked.

"Well no but they spotted Naga." Lin said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Amon knows now but he wasn't aware they were there." She leans more heavily against him. "Have you ever heard of anything like that? A spirit with that kinda power or something?" Lin asked him after a minute.

"No, never. I'll go back through the text and look but I don't think so. I'm pretty sure it wasn't a forgotten thing before my dad." He told her.

Lin hummed back at him. "I wish we could just leave." She said after a long while. Tenzin had just been about to suggest going to bed.

"This is our home, we should fight for it. You and both know this city is better than the equalist." Tenzin told her kissing her hair, trying to reassure her.

"What if we can't keep Korra safe or the kids? What if I can't keep you safe?" She said almost to herself.

"Hey" Tenzin said, tipping her chin up to him. "You don't need to worry about us, you know. We can all take care of ourselves and if anything it's us who should worry about you." He told her. She nodded at him but he doubted she believed him. Truth be told he was also worried about the kids and her, she was directly in the line of fire all day everyday. At least he hoped she'd keep Azari off equalist assignments.

"Is it bad I made Azari stay here tonight?" Lin asked.

"Of course not, dear. Selfishly, I'm glad you did." Tenzin admitted.

"Something bad is coming, Tenzin I can feel it." Lin said, chewing on the side of her cheek. Tenzin could feel it too but he desperately wanted to believe he was wrong.

"Everything will be fine." Tenzin said, tugging her up with him. "Come on let's go to bed," Kissing her briefly before heading to the house, but that night laying in bed wrapped around his wife he was too worried to sleep. He was normally the worrier, Lin's fear about the equalist told him all he needed to know and he too was scared for all of them. It might be more directly her job to protect them but he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her too.


End file.
